


Diez veces

by saetori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (pero creo duele un poquito igualmente), (pero creo que son adorables igualmente), Daichi my poor son, M/M, Non-Fluff, Old Friends, Post-Canon, Suga va un poco a su bola y tiene nuevos amigos y casi se ha olvidado de Daichi, Suga y Daichi se van de copas y esto es un spoiler, eN REALIDAD SÍ QUE SON SUPER ADORABLES, mejor lo leéis, non-angst, o no, quién sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetori/pseuds/saetori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las diez veces que Daichi se reencuentra con Suga y las diez sonrisas de Suga cuando se reencuentra con Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez veces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdork/gifts), [CandyKiraneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/gifts), [RainieDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/gifts).



La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquel último abrazo en la fiesta de la graduación. A su alrededor, todo el mundo gritaba y cantaba canciones en un idioma inteligible y las intermitentes luces de colores apenas dejaban distinguir nada. Pero Daichi recordaba perfectamente aquel abrazo, la sonrisa que le siguió y la pequeña lágrima que rodó inevitablemente por la mejilla de Suga. Aquello era un adiós.

Pero ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquello y la suerte hizo que ambos volviesen a coincidir en la cola del supermercado. En el más remoto y diminuto de los supermercados del barrio más remoto y diminuto de toda la ciudad. Menuda casualidad, ¿no?

“¿Te ayudo con eso?”

Suga se giró para declinar la oferta del amable desconocido que se había ofrecido a llevarle las bolsas, pero tan solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente al encontrarse con Daichi ofreciéndole la más amplia y sincera de sus sonrisas. Una de aquellas que Suga recordaba tan bien. Daichi pudo sentir cómo a su antiguo compañero le recorría el más grande de los escalofríos y una enorme sonrisa se enfudaba lentamente en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos chisporroteaban como fuegos artificiales.

“No te preocupes, puedo yo solo”, le respondió.

Daichi quiso insistir, pero para cuando abrió la boca, Suga ya se había esfumado por la puerta del supermercado, y él tan solo pudo quedarse congelado en el sitio, sonriéndole al aire y aguantando los gruñidos de todos los que aún esperaban para pagar.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga había pasado cerca de un año desde su fugaz encuentro en el supermercado. Había sido rápido, indoloro, como un soplo de brisa, pero Daichi aún sentía aquella punzante sensación de arrepentimiento por no haber salido corriendo detrás de él para, al menos, intercambiar algo más de dos frases. Un paseo, una copa, una historia. Cualquier cosa.

Suga le saludaba eufóricamente desde el extremo opuesto de la barra del pub. Estaba rodeado de mucha otra gente, con toda seguridad nuevos amigos que había ido encontrando y acogiendo a su lado en todos los años que Daichi no había estado allí con él. Su sonrisa era tan radiante como acostumbraba a recordar. Renovadora, sanadora, dulce y simpática. La sonrisa del tan extrañado chico refrescante. 

Daichi no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita. Habían pasado seis años desde que escuchó por primera vez aquel nombre y aun a día de hoy seguía sonriéndole al techo de su habitación cada vez que lo recordaba.

“La siguiente corre de mi cuenta”, le dijo Suga en el momento en el que se puso a su lado. 

Una extraña sensación recorrió a Daichi de pies a cabeza, como hormigas invadiendo todo su cuerpo. 

“Jamás diría que no a eso”, le respondió, y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente apenas podía recordar nada de lo pasado la noche anterior. Únicamente una impecable sonrisa aparecía ante él cada vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado seis meses desde aquella noche de innumerables copas y de historias absurdas sobre lo que había sido de sus respectivas vidas los últimos seis años. La verdad era que Daichi se acordaba de pocas cosas, algunas conversaciones sueltas y muchas cervezas de por medio, y estaba seguro de que la versión de Suga no difería mucho de la suya. 

Pero había sido una buena noche y reencontrarse con Suga a las puertas del cine hizo que su pecho se hinchase en un arrebato de felicidad. Desde luego, si seguían encontrándose tan de vez en cuando y en los momentos en los que Daichi menos se lo esperaba, no sobreviviría por mucho más tiempo.

Esta vez fue él quien se acercó, justo a tiempo para sujetar el enorme cubo de palomitas con mantequilla que a punto estuvieron de precipitarse al vacío. A Suga se le encogió el estómago, pero no por el fatídico final al que apuntaban sus palomitas, sino por los simpáticos ojos que se encontraron con los suyos cuando levantó la cabeza. Daichi le devolvió aquel armatoste rebosante de palomitas y Suga le volvió a conceder otra de sus brillantes sonrisas.

“¿Has venido al estreno de King Kong vs Godzilla?”, le preguntó absolutamente entusiasmado, sus palomitas temblando de miedo ante lo que les esperaba con él.

Daichi asintió con el mismo entusiasmo y Suga le dio un leve codazo antes de alejarse hacia su grupo de amigos, que ya estaban a punto de entrar a la sala, llevándose aquella radiante sonrisa consigo.

“¡Nos vemos dentro entonces!”

Y volvió a desaparecer. Y Daichi se volvió a quedar plantado en el sitio. Y dentro no le volvió a ver.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde el drama de las palomitas al borde del precipicio. Como la primera vez, había sido un encuentro de lo más fugaz, apenas digno de recordarse, y a Daichi ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de concienciarse de que aquel al que había tenido delante, había sido Suga. Suga y su sonrisa.

Pero esta vez no había sonrisa alguna. 

Era bastante entrada la noche y llovía como nunca. El frío era insoportable y Daichi jamás se había alegrado tanto de haberse sacado el carnet de conducir y poder quitarse de en medio el infierno de tener que volver a casa andando, aunque no entendía su utilidad si ya había terminado de mojarse hasta las pestañas. 

La calle estaba completamente vacía y él completamente empapado. No hacía más que refunfuñar en voz baja por tener un par de esponjas por zapatos. Chop chop, chop chop.

No fue hasta que giró en una calle cuando otra figura empapada le llamó la atención. Estaba sentado en una parada de autobús, intentando esconderse lo mejor que podía de la intensa lluvia, y su pelo era de lo más familiar.

“¿Suga?”, murmuró Daichi sin terminar de creérselo. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

El chico levantó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con Daichi, que aún lo miraba algo sorprendido. Suga se alegró más que nunca en toda su vida de verle, pero su triste sonrisa no conseguía ponerse de acuerdo con lo que sentía. Y aquel gesto hirió a Daichi en lo más profundo de su pecho. ¿Qué había pasado con su sonrisa, quién se la había robado, por qué no podía verla?

“¿Qué haces aquí? Estás empapado”, volvió a murmurar Daichi con el ceño fruncido.

Suga simplemente pudo encogerse de hombros.

“El metro ha cerrado y el último autobús ya ha pasado. Iba a volver a casa andando pero con esta lluvia es imposible”, suspiró. “Acabaría muriéndome de una pulmonía en el mejor de los casos.”

Si su información no le fallaba, Suga vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad, tal y como le había contado aquella noche de copas, y apenas le costaría un poco acercarlo en su coche. Pero Daichi estaba demasiado cansado, empapado y congelado. Apretó los labios, rascándose exageradamente la nuca como si fuese un gesto de lo más casual, pero a quién quería engañar.

“No te preocupes”, murmuró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. “Cogeré un taxi.”

“¿Sabes? Tengo el coche al final de la calle.”

Daichi se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquellas palabras. ¿No decía que estaba demasiado cansado? Pero la nueva y renovada sonrisa de Suga le hizo saber al instante que valía la pena. Todo valía la pena si era por aquella dulzura suya de la que las mariposas de su estómago se atiborraban hasta reventar.

Y como a una damisela, le cerró la puerta de su no tan espléndido carruaje para montarse él a continuación, ambos convirtiendo el coche en su piscina particular.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado cuatro semanas exactas desde el torrencial que había decidido dejarse caer por casualidad sobre sus cabezas, inundando incluso los bolsillos de sus abrigos. Aún recordaba perfectamente el frío que pasó y la enorme taza de chocolate caliente que resbaló por su garganta después de dejar a su antiguo compañero en la puerta de su casa. No hubo palabras, ni tan siquiera una despedida, pero Daichi estaba seguro de poder vivir por siempre en aquellos diez minutos con Suga en su coche, la lluvia aporreando los cristales fuera, la calefacción acariciando sus congeladas mejillas dentro.

Desde entonces habían pasado cuatro semanas, sí. Tiempo suficiente como para que Daichi hubiese olvidado la sensación tan abrumadoramente cálida que le invadía cada vez que se encontraba con Suga. Y precisamente por eso, el salto que pegó su corazón al verle entrar al metro fue igual de grande, o mayor si cabía, que la primera vez.

“¿Hoy has decidido contribuir a cuidar el medio ambiente y has optado por el transporte público?”, le preguntó Suga con otra de sus inmensas sonrisas mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

“Tengo el coche en el taller”, le respondió Daichi en tono burlón.

Y se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Únicamente se miraban el uno al otro sin poder dejar de sonreírse y Daichi tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo le traicionaría en cualquier momento y saltaría a las vías si Suga no dejaba de mirarle de aquella manera. Porque le ponía nervioso. Extremadamente nervioso. Nervioso como nadie en este mundo. Era capaz de asegurar, jurar y perjurar, que su corazón corría a más velocidad que el propio metro en aquel instante.

“Deberíamos vernos más a menudo, ¿sabes?”, le dijo Suga, sacando de repente su móvil del bolsillo. “Me cambié de número hace mucho tiempo y perdí tu contacto. La verdad es que me dolió mucho dejar de saber de ti.”

Daichi se tomó aquello como una invitación para darle su número de teléfono y no dudó un segundo en introducirlo en su móvil, y justo a tiempo. Por encima de sus cabezas, una repiqueteante melodía interrumpió su escasa conversación con el nombre de la siguiente parada y Suga se levantó del asiento cogiendo de nuevo su móvil.

“Te mandaré un mensaje”, le dijo, y desapareció entre toda la multitud del andén. 

Otra vez.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado dos semanas escasas desde que intercambiaron números en el metro, y desde entonces no habían dejado de enviarse mensajes. No era algo tan fluido como hablar en persona, la mayoría de las veces tardaban días en contestarse, pero era mucho mejor que verse únicamente cada nosecuántos meses. Daichi seguía con aquellas estúpidas hormiguitas en el estómago que se revolucionaban cada vez que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje de su antiguo compañero, y no es de extrañar que casi se muriese de un infarto el día que este le propuso salir a cenar algo y tomarse una copa juntos.

¿Qué debía ponerse? ¿Aquello iba a ser algo formal? ¿Zapatos o zapatillas? ¿Camisa o camiseta? ¿Debería llevar corbata? ¿Era una cena en serio o simplemente otra noche de copas e historias? Daichi se golpeó ambas mejillas frente al espejo en repetidas ocasiones antes de salir de su piso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Aquello era una simple cena entre amigos. ¿Qué importaban las camisas o las corbatas en aquel momento?

Y por fin se olvidó completamente de todo aquello cuando entró al pequeño bar donde había quedado con Suga y se lo encontró en la barra con un par de cervezas, esperándole.

Desde luego, aquel no era el lugar de sus sueños y fantasías. Tampoco era la increíble cena que había estado imaginándose con él desde que le envió el mensaje. Pero no podía sentirse más feliz en aquel momento.

“¡Llegas tarde!”, lo recibió Suga, dándole un simpático puñetazo en el estómago. Oh, cómo lo echaba de menos.

“¡Sólo cinco minutos!”

Y todo comenzó a fluir como si todo el tiempo separados hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas. Ya habían estado juntos antes tomándose unas copas con sus amigos, pero aquella vez eran ellos dos y solamente ellos dos. Y Daichi estaba tan contento y entusiasmado que casi acabó a tortas con Suga por pagar él la cuenta.

No recordaba haberse reído tanto en toda su vida.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado únicamente cinco días desde la noche en que tarjetas de crédito volaron a través de la barra en una ferviente lucha por ser quien pagase la cuenta. Daichi no había podido dejar de pensar en esa noche, ya que esta vez sí que se acordaba de todo a pesar de las innumerables cervezas que les llegaban desde el otro lado de la barra, cuyas jarras devolvían sin una sola gota pasados unos minutos.

Desde luego, tampoco había perdido oportunidad de proponerle volverse a ver aun cuando la noche distaba mucho de llegar a su fin. Y la mejor parte era que Suga había accedido encantado con otra de sus brillantes, radiantes, absoluta e innegablemente adorables sonrisas. Así que, tal y como acordaron, Daichi aparcó en la puerta de Suga aquel día, más puntual de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida.

La fiesta del compañero de universidad de Daichi a la que iban comenzaría en breves y no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber arrastrado a Suga consigo. Le había dicho que habría un montón de gente y que él apenas conocía a nadie, mentira que no tardó en descubrir Suga cuando, al entrar, todo el mundo se abalanzó sobre Daichi como si llevasen años sin verse. Este solo pudo dirigirle una mirada divertida a Suga y encogerse de hombros.

“¿Te lo estás pasando bien?”

Pero después de eso, como ya pasó una vez hacía más o menos un año, no conseguía recordar nada. Tan solo la música muy alta, la gente hablando, cantando, riéndose. Muchos abrazos, muchas copas, muchas sonrisas. Y una en concreto a la cual no había podido quitar ojo en toda la noche.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga no habían pasado ni nueve horas desde la fiesta de la noche anterior. La música aún seguía sonando en lo más profundo de su mente, la cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviese dando volteretas y Suga estaba acostado en su cama, como descubrió minutos más tarde al levantarse del sofá que acababa de terminar con la vida de su columna vertebral. 

Se quedó observándolo desde la puerta mientras se masajeaba el cuello, aún medio entumecido por la maldita postura en la que se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Pero Suga estaba en su cama.

Sí, estaba seguro. Aquello no era un sueño. Suga estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Las mariposas de su estómago volvieron a despertar, haciendo acto de presencia. No estaba muy seguro de si lo que querían era comida o una nueva ración de las sonrisas de Suga, dulces hasta el punto de causar diabetes. Pero no quiso despertarlo para comprobarlo, no quería interrumpir lo que parecía estar siendo el sueño más reparador de la historia de la humanidad, así que se fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar un desayuno imperial. Lo mejor para la resaca. Y para intentar callar aquellos monstruos que habitaban en su barriga.

Su antiguo compañero apareció en la cocina pasado un rato, medio tambaleándose y a poco de perder el equilibrio y estamparse contra el suelo, pero Daichi se había asegurado de sentarlo en una silla antes de que la catástrofe tuviese lugar. Tenía el pelo revuelto y, por alguna razón, el pijama de Daichi puesto del revés. Su infantil carita de sueño hacía que todas las alarmas se disparasen y sus continuos bostezos y gruñidos serían la causa del nacimiento de millones de gatitos en los próximos dos meses. Estaba estúpidamente guapo aquella mañana, ¿hacía falta aclararlo?

“¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un aspirina?”, le preguntó Daichi en el tono más dulce que pudo mientras le frotaba un hombro.

Suga negó con la cabeza y dio a entender que lo único que necesitaba era algo de nutrientes con los que poner en marcha su cuerpo de nuevo. Así que arrasó con todo lo pilló sobre la mesa. Literalmente. Y Daichi no podía sonreír más al verle intentando lidiar con las tres tostadas que se había metido en la boca. La verdad es que no le importaría vivir aquella escena durante el resto de mañanas que le quedaban de vida.

Y después de una buena ducha a la que prácticamente le obligó Daichi, Suga salió por la puerta del piso aún con su impecable cara de sueño y una nueva sonrisa entre sus mejillas.

Y sin más, volvió a desaparecer.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga habían pasado dos escasos minutos desde que lo vio salir por la puerta de su piso, llevándose consigo hasta su último aliento. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, al otro lado del umbral con una tímida sonrisa y unos ojos que buscaban esquivar los suyos por primera vez.

Tenía las manos escondidas tras su espaldas y se balanceaba nervioso sobre la punta de sus pies. Daichi lo miró confuso, frunciendo el ceño, esperando a que fuese él quien hablase de su reciente reaparición, de su nerviosismo, de sus labios torcidos en un gesto que no era sino adorable, de sus pestañas revoloteando nerviosas sobre sus ojos, de aquella diminuta nariz arrugada bajo ellos.

“¿Te has dejado algo?”, le preguntó Daichi. 

Y Suga únicamente asintió con lentitud, como si lo dudase por un momento, intentando reprimir la risita que luchaba por escaparse entre sus perfectos dientes.

 

La última vez que Daichi vio a Suga ni siquiera habían pasado cinco segundos desde que le volvió a abrir la puerta. Tan solo le había dado tiempo a parpadear una vez, pero se negó a abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando unos tímidos labios colisionaron fugazmente con los suyos. Eran dulces, suaves, cálidos, algo mucho más allá de como jamás los habría imaginado.

Daichi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Suga.

Y con su sonrisa.


End file.
